Gabriel, Sam, and House Hunting
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Kind of a prequel to 'Wonderful Christmas Time'. In order to adopt Elijah Gabriel needs a house. Or more specifically a permanent address. And just so those people know Eli is not and I repeat not an abomination!


So obviously I'm on a huge Supernatural Kick right now and I'm sorry if they aren't that good! I don't know why I'm saying this but I'm feeling kind of self-conscious of my works and I don't know why but I don't think they're very good. Any ways sorry for the self-pity party there! Back on topic here, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Sam was surprised to say the least. With Dean off doing something for the hunt they were currently working on Sam had been left behind because his leg would just slow them down. It being sprained and all left Sam being a very bored and the need to do something. Then Gabriel shows up (who is apparently not as dead as everyone else thought) asking him to help him find a house. But that's not what surprised him, not what got him the most was when Gabriel said he was adopting.

"Wait so let me get this straight. You want to find a house cause your little brother is in the foster system and they won't give him back to you unless you can give them a permanent address which is something you don't have because you just got back and all. Can't you just like oh I don't know poof him out?"

Gabriel shook his head pausing his pacing in front of the prone Winchester on the couch to turn and look at him. Shaking his head Gabriel resumed his pace. In all honesty the constant pacing was starting to give Sam motion sickness.

"And it wouldn't be strange that some kid just magically disappears? No Moose I can't just poof him here. And father only knows whats happening to the squirt there! You have to help me please if not for me then for the little guy"

Now Sam couldn't say no to that. It wasn't the kid they had bones to pick with. When they had met for that short amount of time Sam and him had hit it off. Despite being powerful enough to take out a continent with a single flick of his hands the poor kid had retained the child like innocence. So that's why Sam had said yes to Gabriel.

"Ok so what type of house we talking about?"

In front of them spread out around the table was maps, for sale ads, and newspaper clippings. It had shocked Sam when Gabriel had said he wanted a small house. Nothing big but nothing too small. It also had to have snow, not all year around but enough. Then it also had to be warm enough to go to a beach or something. Sam became well aware how much this kid meant to the archangel trickster, if it wasn't for the fact that he was being completely serious then it was how everything had to be what would make the kid happiest.

"Why do you care so much about him?"

Gabriel gave him a look that could ask 'how stupid are you?' without as much of opening his mouth.

"Cause Sam he's my baby brother and I've left him to believe I'm dead"

Sam didn't need him to say anything more on the subject. He understood.

* * *

They had settled on a place in Maine. It had the same weather patterns the angel wanted and it was a small house. It took them a couple of days to get all the stuff together, but a week later Gabriel had a nicely furnished house in his name and was well enough ready to get his younger brother to come home.

It didn't surprise Sam so much this time when Gabriel had come to him to help him get his little brother. Gabriel wasn't one for being patient and serious, it was in his nature to be a trickster. And apparently the over seers at the house Elijah was currently in was a super religious, any dis-formation you're an abomination type of people. Sam looked over at the fidgeting archangel seated in the passenger seat. Out front there were children in uniforms simply sitting. Sam could tell it bugged him that the children weren't smiling or having fun or eating any sweets (it bugged him when anybody wasn't eating sweets), by the concern under all the other emotions is what stumped him.

Sam opened the driver's side door and motioned for Gabriel to get out as well. They walked up together, Sam looking around and Gabriel staring straight ahead like a zombie focused on its meal for the day. They stopped outside the large dark oak doors and rang the bell. A couple of moments later a little Chinese boy opened the door and smiled at them politely. They asked where the caretakers were and the little boy asked them kindly to follow and turned around to walk back into the house.

Sam immediately thought about the little blind school in Little house one the prairie (don't ask its been a long week). It was large, old fashion, and gave them a chill down their spine. They were led down the hall and out back where a bearded man was using a brush to try to get a tree tattoo off of a brunette kids back. A woman was pacing back and forth raving on and on about how it was sin on the child, it wouldn't come off it was sin. How the child should be ashamed and all that great stuff.

Beside him Sam felt Gabriel stiffen and he didn't need to be told that the kid with the deep red cut up back was Elijah. Now that they were close enough and the little guide had gotten the attention of the man and woman, who had spun around and shut her mouth tightly, they could hear the sniffles coming from the brunette. They didn't blame him, his back looked like it must be on fire. Their attention was grabbed by the women who told the man to continue getting the sin off the child and made her way to stand in front of them.

"I must apologize for this awful view, poor child didn't even know it was sinning"

Catching a glimpse of Gabriel out of the corner of his eye Sam was pretty sure he was doing everything in his power to not lash out at the people harming his brother. Instead the archangel simply shoved the woman aside and called out for his brother.

"Elijah"

The brunette spun around at the voice, his tear-stained face not helping Gabriel's temper. He held out his arms and listened as the woman and man yelled at the child for running into the comfort. Gabriel ignored them and scooped his baby brother into his embrace. Allowing him to bury his face in his shoulder and cry himself out. Gabriel ran a hand over the raw marks on Elijah's back and crooned to him, not seeming to care that his wings were wrapping around the small body he was holding.

"Oh Eli what have they done."

"G-Gabe they sa-said I was a si-sinner... Th-they said I was ba-bad... That I wa-was one with the fa-fallen"

Gabriel silenced him and whispered something in enochian. The man and woman got comical wide eye and started to stutter. Gabriel glared at them, his eyes flashing a blue color.

"How dare you harm Elijah. You are lucky my father has forbidden your destruction because you would be the first on my list. And don't you dare talk like you know Lucifer, if there's one thing we can agree on is he would be furious if he knew what you two did to little Eli! You are lucky I am merciful, but I can not attest to my brethren so you best ask for forgiveness"

And with that being said Gabriel turned on his heel and walked back the way they came. Sam learned one thing that day, angel brothers beat Dean on the overprotective scale by a long shot.


End file.
